marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
New Mutants Vol 1 36
(Secret Wars II) (Title) |NextIssue = (Secret Wars II) (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Jim Shooter | CoverArtist1 = Barry Windsor-Smith | Writer1_1 = Chris Claremont | Penciler1_1 = Mary Wilshire | Inker1_1 = Bill Sienkiewicz | Colourist1_1 = Michael Higgins | Letterer1_1 = Tom Orzechowski | Editor1_1 = Ann Nocenti | Quotation = Me, I wasn't worried. I knew you'd save the day. | Speaker = Mirage, to Magik | StoryTitle1 = Subway to Salvation! | Synopsis1 = Secret Wars II continues from ... Sunspot is put through a training session by Magneto, where the Master of Magnetism pushes the boys powers to the limit. When Roberto manages to show that his potential strength is greater than he has been willing to produce, the young man lashes out at Magneto, telling him that he is satisfied with control over his power and has no desire to be an X-Man, just live a normal life. When the boy storms out of the Danger Room, Sharon Friedlander asks Magneto if he didn't think he pushed Roberto too hard. Magneto responds by saying that the boy needs to know the limit of his powers to survive in this world. He wonders however, if the boys recent encounter with the Beyonder has been a factor in his current behavior. Magneto's suspicions prove to be correct, as in the locker room Roberto is in tears, talking to a picture of his late girlfriend Juliana Sandoval. He thinks about how normal his life was before he discovered he was a mutant and longs for those days before her death . He also considers that in a world where someone as powerful as the Beyonder exists, he wonders what the point is to saving lives that the Beyonder could snuff out anytime he sees fit. While at he New York Public Library, Kitty Pryde is researching Norse mythology following the New Mutants and X-Men's adventures in Asgard while she waits for her roommate and best friend Illyana Rasputin to meet up with her. Illyana is running late from her shopping trip to Bloomingdales and is riding the subway hoping that Kitty won't be mad. Suddenly the subway train suddenly comes to an unexpected halt. There is a sudden flash of light, and as the other commuters flee to another car, Illyana is shocked to see the Beyonder appear before her. Arming herself with her Soulsword she attempts to attack the Beyonder, however the sword has no effect on him. The Beyonder explains that he has come to show her her true potential and then uses his powers to make her complete. Deciding that he wants to spread this message to the other New Mutants, he then makes the subway car they are in fly out of the tunnel into into the air, heading directly for Westchester County. At that very moment at the library, Kitty is shocked when Illyana's Soulsword suddenly appears on the desk in front of her. When she grabs it, she is surprised to find Illyana's armor appear on her. Before she can explain herself to library staff or figure out what's going on, she is attacked by a demon. After she slays the creature with the Soulsword, she finds that it hasn't come alone. While at Xavier's mansion, the New Mutants are spending a sunny afternoon outside by the pool when Sam notices something in the sky. He flies up to investigate when suddenly a portal opens before them and a number of demons from Limbo slip out. The other Mutants attempt to attack the creature but find their powers have no effect on it. It is Warlock who manages to fell their attacker by infecting it with the Transmode virus and absorbing it's Lifeglow. While above the mansion, Sam finds the subway car containing Illyana. Illyana explains that the Beyonder has made her complete and invites Sam to come to her and learn his full potential. Sam complies and as soon as he enters the subway car, he too is effected by the Beyonders power. When Illyana lands the subway car, she and Sam explains the Beyonders mission. When they tell the other New Mutants that there is no choice in the matter, Dani is the first to reject the offer and the other Mutants follow suit. When Sam and Illyana attempt to force Amara into the subway car, Warlock blocks them, but is at risk of being pulled in by Illyana. Dani attempts to use her illusion casting powers to stop Illyana when a giant demon arrives on the scene. They realize it's real when they see Kitty and Illyana's Beatrix Medallion hanging off the creature. As the other New Mutants attempt to attack the creature, Illyana identifies that the barrier between Earth and Limbo must be fraying and the demons are finally beginning their invasion of Earth. When the demon attempts to turn Kitty's soul into the final Bloodstone needed in the Madallion, Dani asks if Illyana's completeness is worth the life of her best friend. Illyana realizes that it is not, and forsakes the Beyonder's gift in order to reclaim her power. With the help of the other New Mutants she slays the demon and saves Kitty. With the battle over, Illyana cradles Kitty's body hoping that she is okay and that she will forgive her. When Kitty revives she tells Illyana that she is proud of her and that she knew that she would save the day. This story continues next issue... Secret Wars II continues in .... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** * * Antagonists: * * Demons from Limbo Other Characters: * * Gordo and other New Yorkers Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** **** ***** ****** ******* Items: * Vehicles: * Flying subway car | Notes = * This story reveals that Shadowcat is also a guardian against the demonic forces and her 'life essence' contains a Bloodstone. * Illyana references a real book Childhood's End, by Arthur C. Clarke, when describing why the Beyonder is on Earth and how he, like the story, is a type of 'Overmind'. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}